custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Radiak
Radiak was an Av-Matoran warrior, who was captured and transformed into a Shadow Matoran by the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early Life Similarly to most other Av-Matoran, Radiak was created by the Great Beings to participate in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui, with no worldly desires or true consciousness. Upon its completion, he was placed inside the Matoran Universe, which then departed Spherus Magna. Shortly afterwards, Radiak and his fellow Av-Matoran came to settle underneath the Southern Continent to colonize Karda Nui before the awakening of Mata Nui. The colonization effort was hampered by frequent attacks by the Avohkah, but the Toa Mata soon arrived to deal with the threat. Over the course of the his career, Radiak came to be regarded as an especially honorable warrior celebrated for his chivalry and courage. During the Time Slip, Radiak was known to have joined the majority of Av-Matoran sent into the caves beneath the Southern Continent, eventually settling as a colony beneath the surface. As a consequence of the Great Cataclysm, however, tectonic tremors across the Matoran Universe caused part of the homeland of the Av-Matoran to fall back into the Universe Core, forming the future Stalactite Villages of Karda Nui. Following Kirop's lead and beginning the long process of rebuilding, Radiak took up residence in one of the villages. During this period of his life, Radiak came to observe Kirop becoming especially concerned with the defense of his people, who were now once again exposed in one of the most temperamental regions of the Matoran Universe. Sharing his leader's fear of the Energy Storms and mindful of the special role that Matoran of Light played in the Matoran Universe, Radiak would equip himself with a Booster Rockets and weapons, teaching some of his neighbors to defend themselves. Radiak would also witness the initial harvests of Lightvine to construct fences around the various settlements of Karda Nui, believing their fluorescent properties to ward off any potential invaders. Siege of Karda Nui Amidst rumors of paranoia, such anxieties would soon prove justified when the Brotherhood of Makuta discovered the location of the Av-Matoran homeland and mounting an invasion force. Aware that Matoran of Light were statistically more likely to become Toa, however, Makuta Antroz, Vamprah, and Chirox notably besieged Karda Nui for three consecutive days, bombarding the Stalactite Villages with Shadow Leeches and transforming droves of villagers into Shadow Matoran. Whilst endeavoring to fix a tear in the Lightvine surrounding the village, Radiak was ambushed by Makuta Vamprah, who used his Kanohi Avsa to drain him of his Light, transforming into a Shadow Matoran. Realigning with the Makuta, Radiak came to serve Makuta Antroz, finding that he served as little more than a puppet testifying the defeat of the Av-Matoran. Shortly afterwards, Radiak also became the subject of Makuta Mutran's attention, earning himself an especially grotesque mutation. At this time, Radiak also donned a noble Jutlin to replace his Kanohi Hau. Following the arrival of the Toa Nuva, however, the Makuta were repelled from the skies of Karda Nui and forced to regroup. With Toa Kopaka, Pohatu and Lewa remaining in Karda Nui while Tahu, Gali and Onua ventured to the Swamp of Secrets below, Radiak came to witness Gavla rising to a high-ranking position within the Shadow Matoran ranks while Tanma took over Kirop's position as leader of the Av-Matoran. Bereft of purpose, Radiak began patrolling the airspace above Karda Nui, relaying valuable surveillance back to the Makuta. Accompanying Makuta Antroz for the remainder of the Siege of Karda Nui, Radiak and his fellow Shadow Matoran were eventually cast to one side as the Makuta engaged the Toa Nuva more directly. With a Klakk released into the wilderness of the Swamp of Secrets, Toa Takanuva soon discovered the Rahi's unique ability to reverse the effects of a Shadow Leech with its sonic screech, prompting him to round up all the Shadow Matoran scattered around the Universe Core and revert them back to their Av-Matoran forms. Exposed to the Klakk's sonic screech as a test subject, Radiak was himself restored and defected to the ranks of the Toa, later escaping the Universe Core with the rest of the Av-Matoran colony before the Energy Storms destroyed the Stalactite Villages. Reign of Shadows Traveling to Metru Nui, Radiak and his fellow Av-Matoran attended a ceremony at the Coliseum, only to discover that Makuta Teridax had displaced Mata Nui in the Core Processor and taken command of the Matoran Universe. Forced to accept the downfall of Mata Nui, Radiak and his cohorts went into hiding beneath the Archives, only to be rooted out and captured by platoons of Rahkshi. Imprisoned within the Great Temple and subjected to a process of re-education, Radiak resisted a series of mental attacks for some time, until he was released by Toa Gali. Freed from his confines, Radiak joined the resistance forces and later journeyed south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled Matoran masses and helped fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Islands. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Radiak and his compatriots remained inside the Great Spirit Robot while their warriors fought a battle on the surface of the planet, stepping outside of the Matoran Universe for the first time in 100,000 years. With Toa Tahu using the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army and with the Great Spirit Robot receiving critical damage to its Core Processor, Radiak was thrown by the impact and suffered light injuries as a result of the artificial gravity being switched off. Patching himself up, however, Radiak was able to escape the debilitated Matoran Universe and set foot on the surface of Bara Magna alongside his fellow Matoran, gathering around to hear the Legend of Mata Nui told by the Turaga of Metru Nui. Following The Reformation, Sperhus Magna was revitalized into a paradisaical world able to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the Matoran Universe. Moreover, Mata Nui was known to have used the last of his power reserves to undo the mutations and ailments inflicted upon the denizens of the Matoran Universe, restoring Radiak back to his original form and undoing the alternations of Makuta Mutran. Radiak later began working with other Av-Matoran representatives to overcome the boundaries between the Agori and Matoran societies, which were having trouble integrating. Abilities and Traits A courageous warrior-figure known to have defended the Av-Matoran throughout their time time in hiding, Radiak was a firm believer in the Three Virtues, championing the belief that Mata Nui had a special destiny in mind for the Matoran of Light. As an Av-Matoran, Radiak had limited access to his elemental powers, to the extent of being able to fire bolts of Elemental Light energy and change the way others perceived the color of his armor. Having spent the overwhelming majority of his life in the highly irradiated Universe Core, Radiak also grew to be considerably larger than other Matoran. After having his light drained by a Shadow Leech, however, Radiak instead gained the ability to channel bursts of Elemental Shadow energy and, when in contact with Makuta Antroz, could temporarily force an opponent to slow down, making them easier to capture. This transformation has since been reversed. Mask and Tools As an Av-Matoran, Radiak wore a powerless Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding, and wielded twin Power Swords. He also had a rocket booster that allowed for limited flight. Following his transformation into a Shadow Matoran, Radiak was briefly equipped with a pair of Claw Blades mounted to his arms and feet, as well as a pair of small wings, which allowed him to fly short distances. During this time, his Kanohi was also replaced with a Noble Jutlin, though his original Hau was later reclaimed. Forms Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' - First Appearance *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' Category:Av-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Karda Nui Category:Light